In Love With Evil
by ThePureandNobleHouseofBlack
Summary: Alesana Winchester was a normal twenty-one year old. She worked as Healer and lived by herself. She hadn't done any thing bad in her lifetime. Especially not to a certain Tom Riddle. So how come she ends up in his dungeons?


Alesana Olivia Winchester was preapring herself to go out today. As she stared at herself in the mirror, she thought about everything that had happened in her twenty-one years of living so far.

When she was eleven, she finally recieved her letter to Hogwarts. She was a half-blood, her mother a muggle-born and her father a half-blood. She pratically grew up around magic. Even if she couldn't perform it yet, she was so enthralled by it and asked her parents to do it alot more than using Muggle ways. She went to Diagon Alley a month after she got her letter and met her best friend, Georgiana Atwood. Those two were literally insperable that whole day and promised to see each other on the train. Upon getting on the train on that fateful September 1st, she met some rather brute boys that go by the names of Abraxas Malfoy, Barnabas Nott, Alexander Black, Avery Mulciber, Edward Rosier, Ignatius Lestrange, Cornelius Avery and last but definitely not the least, Tom Riddle.

Each of the guys were equally as mean and cruel as there names make them out to be, but Tom was the most conniving and sinister of them all. But he looked so innocent, so small, so _frail_. How could someone like _him _cause people so much pain and torture? He used his physical appearance to minipulate every one he need in order to get what he wanted. No one but his selected few knew what he wanted. Alesana never knew, since she was a brainy Ravenclaw and not an ambitious Slytherin. She never interacted with Tom or his chorts, only if Ravenclaw and Slytherins had class together which was zero to never, really. So Alesana never gave him the time of day.

But she was going to regret not paying attention to him at school. If she had, she would've realized how much danger she was in and how sinister Tom Riddle was.

But for now, she was a simple Healer, working at St. Mungo's. Today happened to be her day off and Alesana wouldn't let this oppurtunity slip past her. So she slipped on her boots and light jacket before making her way out of her flat and through the crowded streets of London. She finally got to the dingy little pub she was all too familiar with and opened the door to the Leaky Cauldron. The room had a great amount of people in it. All of which were talking merrily and having a good time. She smiled sadly. She never gained much friends during her education at Hogwarts, Georgiana being her only friend. And even Georgiana wasn't around. She was off in some warm and beautiful place with her new husband, on their honey-moon. Sometimes, it sucked to be single. But Alesana didn't believe in love and she wouldn't start now.

So she continued on her way through the shop, waving to Tom, the care-taker and one of her fatherly-like figures, heading out into the back, behind the pub. She whipped out her wand and tapped on the bricks three up and two across. It never failed to amaze her how the wall moved the bricks every which way and made an archway. She walked through it, making her way through the semi-crowded streets of Diagon Alley. As she walked past Madam Malkin's, numerous memories hit her. She smiled softly to herself as she made her to each shop she wanted to go in.

About noon, she stopped to have lunch in a quaint little coffee shop. She watched the parents and children outside, bustling to get to this place and to get to that. She remembered when she was a child, bouncing up and down every time she went to Diagon Alley. She missed being a child, but the cold had reality was that being an adult sucked. Sure, you got to do a lot more, but you had more responsibilities. Alesana was a resposible person and all, but it was too much. Her heart ached to see those long, sometimes freezing during the winter, corridors and the Great Hall. She never got over the fake sky overhead. It was fake but it looked so real and beautiful. It was a wonder what magic could do.

After her lunch she continued on to different shops. As she was passing an alley, something collided with her and she insantly fell over, unconcious. The caster quickly grabbed her and disapparated away.

The bags lay forgotten on the cobbled path.

* * *

Alesana woke up a few hours later, her body sore. She was laying on some hard and cold. She sat up and her head throbbed. She moved her hand to try to hold her head, but found it wouldn't go up very far. Nor would her other hand. Now she was starting to freak out a bit. Where the hell was she? She tried to scream, but felt her throat was too dry and it hurt too much. She looked frantically around the place as a realization hit her. She had been kidnapped and she was in someone's dungeon. She started sobbing. Would she ever get out? Who would kidnap her? She never did anything wrong to anybody!

Her sobbing and silent pleas were interuppted by the opening of the dungeon. She thrashed around, suddenly feeling uneasy and terrified for her life. The light from the top of the stairs burned Alesana's eyes and she hissed. The person walked down the stairs and walked towards her. She pushed herself against the wall, moving her head to not look at the person. Her heart was pounding in her ears. Said person turned her head so she was facing them.

She was not expecting those brown eyes. Or that cruel smirk. Or that person in general.

"Nice to see you again, Alesana."

Tom Riddle was smirking nastily down at her.

* * *

**Yes, it is a bit short. But I was just trying to give you a feel for who Alesana was and what her background was. I promise you, the next chapter will be long!**

**- ThePureandNobleHouseofBlack. xx**


End file.
